1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy and transport devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved parachute and skate apparatus wherein the same is arranged for harnessing wind currents to effect mobility to an individual mounting a pair of skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parachute apparatus has been utilized in the prior art. Such apparatus is typically utilized to slow down a rate of descent of airborne individuals and objects. Contemporarily, parachutes are utilized in various sports such as para-sailing where an individual grasps a parachute and is towed by a vehicle such as a boat to effect airborne positioning and towing of the individual.
Prior art parachute apparatus is exemplified is U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,378 to Simonini wherein a parachute is mounted within a tubular structure and is released to effect a slowing or signaling of termination of a racing event.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,571 Jamieson sets forth a toy parachute wherein a sliding weight is mounted on the cords of the parachute for spacing of the weight relative to the parachute to control its opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,605 Kupperman sets forth a parachute member secured relative to shroud lines of a parachute to permit ascent of the parachute along the lines.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved parachute and skate apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting use of a parachute to transport an individual and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.